elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulkhel Guard (Online)
Vulkhel Guard is a port located on southernmost point of Auridon, Summerset Isles. It is one of the three largest cities on Auridon, rivaling the sizes of Skywatch and Firsthold. It is currently controlled by the Aldmeri Dominion. The leader of Vulkhel Guard is Canonreeve Nesaranwe who resides in the Vulkhel Guard Manor & Treasury. Locations *Abecean Saddle Company *Aegis of Auri-El *The Arrowpoint Club *Brightsteel Armory *Carillda's Crates *Celus Arandos' House *The Crystal Vial *Fighters Guild *Guard's Forge *The Handy Haversack *Mages Guild *Harborside Market *''The Interim Suitor/''The Prowler *Rededication Shrine *Salted Wings Tavern *Shara's House *Starfall Arcana *Temple of Auri-El *Timber & Tools *Vulkhel Docks *Vulkhel Guard Lighthouse *Vulkhel Guard Manor & Treasury *Vulkhel Guard Outlaws Refuge *Vulkhel Guard Prison *Vulkhel Guard Warehouse *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Watch Captain Astanya's Home *Watch Tower Quests *Storm on the Horizon (started here) *Ensuring Security *A Hostile Situation *To Tanzelwil Notable items *''Necromancy in Modern Tamriel'' *''The Year 2920, Vol. 1'' * Characters *Abelaya *Acolyte Cararilde *Advisor Norion *Aeranir *Aicessar *Ainaame *Akkuz the Beachwalker *Anala *Angrel *Angren *Apprentice Odrethin *Asal-jo *Bakhig-ja *Balithil *Battlereeve Urcelmo *Bazali *Belane *Bentclaw *Bilam *Bravynor *Calenethel *Candion *Canonreeve Nesaranwe *Captain Emoneth *Captain Erronfaire *Captain Tremouille *Carillda *Casorlaure *Clauvis Euginie *Coinclerk Arawe (Banker) *Coinclerk Sanamen (Banker) *Colinra *Collector Telandil *Connynque *Crier Vindur *Darali *Demeepa *Diranor *Doralineth *Dralas Raloran *Drinlin (Clothier) *Drinks-On-Sails *Eagle's Talon *Egelnor *Elanaldur *Elandare (Armorer) *Elanduya *Elanya *Eshaba *Evveline Levys *Fairwen *Fasion *Fasundil *Fauril *Firenteril *First Mate Mathad *Felande Demarie *Freebooter *Gabryel Broc *Galbor *Gambler *Gannel *Glamran *Guild Blade *Guild Savant *Gwanolrin *Helemil *Heranwen *Heritance Cutthroat (Hostile) *High Kinlord Rilis XIII *High Kinlady Estre *Hiyaza *Huddima *Hurolas *Huunel *Hyalan *Hizala *Inngyrr (After Update 5) *Izanden (Battlegrounds Furnisher) *Jilarga *Kagadur *Kazarri *Laanesti (Horse Owner) *Lady Talisse *Lazgara *Lermion *Makid-ja *Malareth *Mathal *Mazirzin *Mazram *Mehdir *Mindil the Untested (Undaunted) *Minthelir *Mistress Aramil (Mystic) *M'nashaar *Nibbletail *Ninwin *Nivrel *Noldir *Nomefanya *Nurwuuisse *Nuzuk *Ocandur (Tailor) *Ocando (Arrowpoint Club) *Oinara *Parmanir (Brewer) *Prince Naemon *Quaranon *Qusan *Queen Ayrenn *Raendor *Razigad *Rangil *Ranwe (Leatherworker) *Raniluin *Razum-dar *Rodaeril *Saldaer *Samardan (Grocer) *Sanderion *Sattah *Scribe Yannod *Serit *Shara *S'vanez *Sibati-dara *Silsailen Guard *Siriwen (Alchemist) *Smallpaws *Steward Eminwe *Storm Deckhand *Stuga *Sugar-Claws *Sununturil *Tahmin the Troubadour *Tanamo *Taranza *Temple Acolyte *Thaeliwaen *Tholdegil *Tilmanar *Touraz *Tyrrya Mazure *Uurkar of Auri-El *Valiano *Vandalion *Vesteldore *Vulkhel Wharfrat *Warder Calithil (Fighters Guild) *Watch Captain Astanya *Watchman Cirdur *Watchman Yannodil *Watchman Heldil *Watchwoman Vinenoldil *Watchwoman Cirtelcare *Watchwoman Faritaale *Watchwoman Mandalime *Yarmondur *Zibam *Zithana *Zulana Creatures *Defiance (Cat in Watch Captain's Quarters) *Lorkhan (Dog) *Phynaster (Cat) *Sugarloaf (Horse) Gallery Vulkhel Guard Trade District.png|Vulkhel Guard Trade District Vulkhel Guard Lighthouse View 1.png|View of Vulkhel Guard port from the lighthouse Vulkhel Guard Lighthouse View 2.png|View of Vulkhel Guard city from the lighthouse Vulkhel Guard Prison.png|View of the Cells beneath Vulkhel Guard Trivia *It is the only city in Auridon that has a wayshrine inside its borders. *It is the first location the Vestige visits after leaving Coldharbour, as of the latest patch.Patches (Online) *This is the starting location for the Undaunted, the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild in the Aldmeri Dominion. *There is a contraband item entitled "Vulkhel Guard Harbor Painting." Appearances * * de:Vulkhelwacht (Online) es:Guardia Vulkhel (Online) fr:Guet de Vulkhel (Online) ru:Дозор Вулхела (Online) Category:Online: Auridon Locations Category:Online: Cities